Tribulations
by Jessyca
Summary: Logan/Marie pairing, (come on, what else is there to write about? :P ) and song fic. A jaded Marie tries to come to terms with the horrific details of her life. Logan comes out of his shell and tries to be sympathetic and understanding. Chapter 2 Now Up!
1. Tribulations Part 1

Tribulations  
  
Summary: Logan/Marie pairing, (come on, what else is there to write about? :P ) and song fic.  
  
A jaded Marie tries to come to terms with the horrific details of her life. Logan comes out of his shell and tries to be sympathetic and understanding.  
  
Rating: R for dark themes.  
  
Feedback: Please, I thrive on feedback!  
  
Jaina64@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Don't care as long as you ask first.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own these characters, so you better not sue.  
  
Please read before continuing: My first Logan/Marie story, "My Marie", was also dark. If you read it, you may find yourself asking "Why are you writing another dark fic?" Simple: The plot for "My Marie" was based on the real events of my life. It helped me deal with some of the pain and I found it to be a great outlet because I had to deal with the issues of incest and rape. Even though my stories may contain the same subject, they are not connected to each other. I am just simply telling my life through the eyes of Marie. I used Tori Amos' song "Cornflake Girl" because I am a big Tori Amos fan and I think this song fits Marie.  
  
I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
--Jessyca  
  
Cornflake Girl -Tori Amos - Album:Under The Pink  
  
Never was a cornflake girl  
  
thought that was a good solution  
  
hangin' with the raisin girls  
  
she's gone to the other side  
  
givin' us a yo heave ho  
  
things are getting kind of gross  
  
and I go at sleepy time  
  
this is not really happening  
  
you bet your life it is  
  
Peel out the watchword  
  
just peel out the watchword  
  
She knows what's goin' on  
  
seems we got a cheaper feel now all the sweeteaze are gone  
  
gone to the other side with my encyclopedia  
  
they musta paid her a nice price  
  
she's puttin' on her string bean love  
  
this is not really happening  
  
you bet your life it is  
  
Rabbit where'd you put the keys girl  
  
and the man with the golden gun  
  
thinks he know so much thinks he knows so much  
  
Rabbit where'd you put the keys girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Growing up, I had a typical childhood. I had a mother and a father who loved me and I also had an older brother who loved me. My parents tried to raise us the best they could, but somewhere, along the way, my older brother lost his path in life. He was getting high on every drug he could get his filthy hands on and he like to mix it with alcohol. Every night, after a partying, he would come home loaded, with my father waiting for him in the living room. My mother was too heartbroken to confront him, so she laid in bed crying, sobbing and praying to God, asking him to set everything straight.  
  
After fighting with my father, my brother would come upstairs to his room, leaving my father punching holes in the walls downstairs. He wouldn't stay in his room for long. Most of the time, after arguing, my father would sleep on the couch, too exhausted to make the climb of stairs back to my parents room.  
  
This gave my brother the opportunity to succeed with his plans.  
  
Every night, I knew when my brother was coming into my room. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and the stink coming from his unwashed flesh. Being so young and so scared, he knew that I did not know how to handle such situations. I guess he used this to his advantage.  
  
Some nights, I can still feel his cold hand covering my mouth, telling me not to tell anyone or he would hurt Mom and Dad. Being so petrified of what was happening and for what he might do to my parents, I let him assault me. I remember my body shaking from his touch and from fear. As he proceed to push up my nightgown, push the crotch of my underwear aside and insert himself in me, tears rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to scream! He never would allow me to look at him. Sometimes he would place the pillow over my eyes, other times I would just be too frightened to open my eyes. I should have been use to the pain, it happened almost night after night.  
  
Afterwards, he would just simply leave. I would lay there in shock, my body aching all over.  
  
I was scared to fall asleep because I was fearful that he would return. Eventually I would sleep, curling myself up in the fetal position, trying to shield my body from the cold.  
  
Every week I would change the sheets on my bed so my parents wouldn't discover my secret. Giving the excuse to my Mom that I wanted to show more responsibility that I was growing up, I began to wash my own sheets. She was so proud of me, her little girl trying to be more helpful around the house.  
  
This continued for a couple of years, until he moved far away. He never told anybody where he was going or why he decided to leave, but I was relived all the same.  
  
There was very little contact between him and my parents. I could care less to talk to him or see him. I know you are suppose to love your family, but I hated my brother, as much as you could hate your worst enemy.  
  
As I grew up, I did it the best way I knew how. Trying to figure out why my brother would want to hurt me in the manner he did. Most of the time, I just tried to forget about it. I tried to progress on. I went to school, made friends and lived my life.  
  
I never spoke of it to anyone. To be honest, I always thought I was the only person this had happen to. I just wanted to let the past stay in the past.  
  
When I look back on those events, I wonder to myself why my mutation didn't show up when I was smaller. My guess is that my body had not started to go through puberty. Just every once in a while I wished I was one of those girls who developed early.  
  
Talk about a typical childhood.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Tribulations Part 2

****

Tribulations: Part 2 

Summary: Part 2 of my "Tribulations" series. The timeline is present day and Logan is involved, 'nuf said. 

This part is extremely fluffy! 

Disclaimers: Don't own, wish I did. 

Archive: Yep, just ask first and let me know where it's going. 

Feedback: Please! The good, the bad, the ugly, I can take it all.

Logan came home this afternoon. It was nice to see him after the long time he was gone. Even thought he kept in contact through postcards and short phone calls, it was still a bit awkward being around him. What surprised me the most was when I asked Logan if he wanted his tags back. They were the only thing he had left from his past, so I was kind of shocked when he told me that they looked better on me than they did on him. 

We spent the rest of the day together, catching up on things. Logan told me about his trip, the sights he saw while trying to find some fragment of his past. I told him about my college classes and my part time job as a receptionist for Jean. I explained to him that she needed someone to help her keep the appointments and all the files categorized and organized. 

The long walk we took was very amazing. It was almost summer, and the warm wind that the late spring breeze blew against us felt very pleasant. The air had a faint smell of flowers and trees. 

Our conversation reached the question that I was anticipating when Logan asked me if there was any break through for me and my mutation. I smiled and told him about the injection form of medication that Jean discovered. It's a daily dose of an experimental drug and it has had some results. If I keep injecting myself, I should obtain full control over my powers, therefore enabling me to only use my power if and when needs be. Logan congratulated me and I felt him rub my lower back. I liked the warm sensation that he sent through me. It felt good. Beyond good.

In fact, I was so overwhelmed and shocked by his touch, that I trip over my own feet and fell!

I could feel my face turn a bright red but Logan didn't laugh at me. He bent down and extended his hands to me. I smiled and placed my gloved hands in his. I opened my mouth to tell him thank you, but instead I screamed from the pain from my ankle. 

"Your ankle hurt, Marie?" Logan asked. I nodded and grabbed his arm for support as I tried to steady myself. 

"Yeah... I just need to sit down somewhere. Sorry for grabbing you like that, I know that you probably don't want to touch me, but I just needed to catch my balance"

"I'm not scared of you, Marie." Logan replied as he swooped his arms under my legs and picked me up in his arms as to prove his point. 

"Logan! What are you doing?" I asked in surprise. 

"You need to go sit somewhere, and that's where I'm taking ya." I draped my arm around his neck and let my hand dangle just over his shoulder. 

I enjoyed the closeness we had and I felt myself blush as we past a few younger students who were giggling at us. Logan continued to carry me inside and sat me down on the couch inside the lounge. He got on his knees and began to untie my shoe. 

"Logan, you don't have to do that, I'm sure it's going to be fine--" I started to say but it was followed by an "Ouch" as he started to slip my shoe off. 

"Sorry if I hurt you, Darlin' " I heard him say. 

"It's ok." I responded back, but I objected when he rolled my sock down to examine my ankle. 

"I don't think you should do that Logan, I don't want-" He half smiled at me and the way his eyes seem to speak to me made me stop whatever I was about to say. "You said that you have some results with that drug you're taking, right?" 

"Yeah, that's right, but I'm not sure how long it'll last"

Logan continued to roll my sock down until he pulled it off my foot. Then he took his warm smooth hands and messaged my ankle. I looked down at my foot and noticed the redness. It was defiantly swollen. "You want me to go get Jean or get some ice?" Logan asked in a whisper.

"Oh no, it'll be fine, it's just a bit sore." He nodded and worked his hands a bit more tenderly around my anklebone. I leaned back more comfortably into the couch and closed my eyes, trying my best to maintain control. This was feeling really good!

"You have really cute feet, Marie." Logan's voice brought me out of my state of trance. 

"Thank you, Logan and thank you for carrying me. Sorry I ruined your afternoon." I half jokingly, half seriously said. 

"You didn't ruin my afternoon, Marie. I've always wanted to spend time rubbin' a beautiful woman's feet."

I felt myself blushing again. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

"Well yeah Marie, you are. Always thought so." I felt his lips brush against my ankle and plant a tiny kiss on the swollen joint. Logan looked up at me and smiled. 

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Yeah, better."

****

To Be Continued


End file.
